


Wickedness

by ToxicTraitor



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Wynora, a lusty warlock gnome loves sleeping with any man bigger than her. Despite her size, she's able to take on any man and break him with her seduction and power.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Wickedness

**Author's Note:**

> Wynora has a mind of her own. I made her as a side character in a less smutty fic and she uhh... Became this. I hope you enjoy her as much as she enjoys breaking powerful men.

Klaine Freewood sits with a mug of cold ale in his hand. Dalaran has its perks, one being the comfortable inn that Klaine enjoys drinking in. The ale is always ice cold and the company here tends to be tamer than the bars in the Horde run inns. He can enjoy a good drink with nothing but peace and quiet. 

However, today is not a typical day. Klaine feels a cold chill run down his spine, as if the room is suddenly freezing. He turns to the doorway automatically, his instincts kicking in. 

There she stands, the tiny warlock gnome with feverishly bright, neon purple pigtails. Her eyes scan the room before they fall onto Klaine. He swallows hard as her eyes bore into him. He needs to look no further to recognize that gaze, the steel cold eyes of a hunter that has found her prey. 

"My, my." The gnome purrs in perfect Orcish, her voice low and seductive. "Who do we have here?"

Klaine makes a silent prayer to his Earth Mother, praying for her to protect him and guide his heart and head to keep him out of harm's way. 

He has no idea if his prayers have worked. Perhaps he should have prayer for her to guide his cock instead. It takes no more than a bat of the gnome's long lashes and the beckoning of one little finger for Klaine to follow her upstairs to a secluded room. 

She commands him to strip and so… he does. She stares at him, approval in her eyes. She nods to herself, pleased with her choice. 

Klaine worries that this just simply won't work. She's tiny. His fist is bigger than her entire head. Not to mention the sheer size of his shaft. His cock is easily at least half her weight. It's clear that his cock won't fit inside any part of her, not without destroying her body. 

She too strips down. Her body, while small, is incredibly sexy. Her breasts are tiny compared to the Tauren women that Klaine has slept with but they would be considered gifted on any gnome. Klaine grazes at them with one finger, enjoying how soft they are despite their size. 

The gnome, named Wynora, grabs Klaine's erect cock and begins to suck on it. Her mouth is small but she can fit the entirety of his tip into it. Her tongue makes quick work of him, sliding along the length of him. Her tongue is split down the middle like a snake, which only gives her more control over it. 

Klaine grunts as she squeezes his cock between both her hands. She lets go for a moment, a painfully long moment, as she positions herself to take him into her wet cunt. 

He waits in disbelief as she slides herself onto him. She slides down, easily taking him into herself completely. There's no trace of pain or discomfort on her face. All he can read of her expression is the pure, undeniable pleasure that she feels coursing through her body. 

She grinds against him, riding him like a horse. He can't handle it for long, her cunt is so hot and tight that he bursts inside of her within seconds. She's already so full of him that the cum has no where to go but the drip out of her as she continues to grind against him. 

She laughs, her voice husky and deep as she reaches down to collect some of his cum on her finger tips. She licks it from her hand and swallows it. 

She keeps riding him, grabbing his horns to use as leverage to help her keep steady. He cums again, the pleasure just too unbearable. She laughs, pulling away in time for the cum to spill out onto her body. She rubs it into her skin like it's an expensive lotion, biting her lip as she rubs it into her breasts. 

She then uses the tip of his cock to rub against her clit. She moans, her body shuddering as she cums now too. His own cum, what had managed to stay inside of her, shoots out in quick streams as she throws her head back in pleasure. 

She sighs and closes her eyes. "Mm, impressive."

He has no words. He's rendered speechless. 

She tosses a few gold coins at him as she dresses herself. Before she leaves, she pulls out a thin, hand rolled cigarette. She lights it quickly and takes a long, victorious drag from it. 

"Until next time, Big Boy." She purrs. 

Klaine lays in the bed, too shocked to move. She has broken him. Her body, while small, had shown him pleasure no other woman can give him. It's an embarrassment, to be done in like this by a tiny gnome. He hopes that no one back home will hear of this. 


End file.
